Cold atom beam sources can be utilized in various systems which require extremely accurate and stable frequencies, such as atomic clocks. As an example, atomic clocks can be used in bistatic radar systems, global positioning systems (GPS), and other navigation and positioning systems, such as satellite systems. Atomic clocks can also be used in communications systems, such as cellular phone systems. Some cold atom beam sources can include a magneto-optical trap (MOT). A MOT functions by trapping atoms, such as Cesium (Cs) or Rubidium (Rb), in an atom trapping region, and may be configured such that the atoms can be emitted as a substantially collimated atom beam from an aperture. Thus, the emitted cold atom beam can be implemented as a frequency reference, replacing the more typical hot atom beam.